My kiss of tears
by Mikanena
Summary: The only thing keeping this girl alive is her mother, even is she too is defenseless...but everything takes a turn when someone comes into her life...
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story...and i'm asking you guys to review even if you've only read the first few sentences...even if you want to flame me...just review... I need to know how many people actually bothered to read my story...Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Tearful night**

In the corner of a dark empty room, right next to a small bed, was a girl. She was hugging her knees, as tears fell from her light purple eyes eyes.

' Not today...please...not today.' She repeated to herself...over and over again, hoping it would come true.

She was already in her teens...around 16...but she had the face of a small innocent child. But her life...was not that of a tale...

She could here people outside of her bedroom door.

"BITCH! WHO WAS HE! WHO!" her stepfather was a nightmare ...in real life.

"Gushinou...please... he was no one...don't hurt me." Her mother... was a defenseless women.

'NO...please..no.' the girl pleaded.

She heard the door to the bedroom next to her room slam shut.

"GUSHINOU! NO! PLEASE!" Her mother pleaded.

But he wouldn't listen. The girl could hear her mother get beat and scream.

"RAT! COME HERE!" Her stepfather yelled out.

That was what he called her.

She began to tremble. All her hoping didn't work.

"RAT!" She quickly stood up, stumbling a little.

She walked out of her room, barely holding up. She was so delicate looking...as if just one touch could break her.

She carefully opened the other door.

"Y-yes..?" SHe carefully asked in her soft voice.

A lust filled voice answered. "I know you want to watch our little show. Come here."

Her eyes grew big...she didn't want to watch again.

"Rat...COME HERE!" She stumbled, and hesitantly walked over to him.

Her mother was below him, crying.

"Please...don't force her to do it again." her mother pleaded.

She had her mothers light purple eyes, and delicate look.

"Rat...go sit over there...and don't dare cover up your eyes, or you'll earn yourself a whipping." He growled.

SHe ran over to the destination and sat down. She began to cry again. SHe didn't want to watch this. But she didn't dare close her eyes, she didn't want to receive any more whippings.

SHe watched as her mother yelled out in pain. She watched him beat her,and rape her over and over again. Her mother bled more and more. Her mother couldn't fight against him...he had threatened her with her daughter's life, so she had to oblige.

'Stop...stop...' the girl kept telling herself...but he wouldn't.

Soon after his lust for her mother was fulfilled, he stopped.

"Rat...go to your room...sleep." he panted out.

She ran out. She wasn't going to stay there.

She ran into her room and under her wasted bed sheets.

Hopefully her dreams weren't made into nightmares tonight...

* * *

The girl woke up to the sound of her stepfather's voice. 

"RAT! WAKE UP!"

Her eyes shot open. She quickly stood up.

She took a shower and changed into a long sleeved purple shirt and long jeans, she wanted to hide anything that might show. She quickly brushed her long, dark, purple tipped hair. She walked down to the , what some people might call, kitchen. She noticed her mom serving her stepdad breakfast with a shaky hand.

"Sweetheart are you going to eat breakfast?" Her mother asked.

She shook her head.

"MORE FOR ME!" Her stepdad yelled out before kicking her towards the door.

She hit the floor but quickly stood up grabbing her book bag and slipping on her sneakers. She ran out the door, before her stepdad could do anymore harm to her. She began to feel the tears well up. As much as she tried to hold them back...she couldn't.

She crossed the street and suddenly felt someone next to her. She quickly wipped her tears away.

She was too late. The boy had already seen them.

"Excuse me...miss is something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He didn't want to put pressure on her...so he let her be.

* * *

The girl snuck in her seat just as social studies, her last class of the day, began. 

"Alright class! I have a new project for you all!" her cheerful teacher said.

"It's a partner project!" She gleefully said.

The girl's heart pounded, she hated projects like these.

"AND GUESS WHAT?" She asked clapping her hands together. "I've already chosen partners!"

Her teacher began to assign names, but her head was pounding to much to hear correctly until she heard her name being called.

"Naoko..." her teacher began." And..."

* * *

Alright...I hope you all liked my new story...this is JUST the introduction so yea...I made it sound a little narrative...umm... 

Choose who her partner should be...

a) Yusuke

b) Hiei

c) Kurama

d)Kuwabara

e) other (tell me who the other should be!)

I promise you guys...it gets WAYYYY better.


	2. A clean fall

Alrighty then... here it is...another chapter...i've updated so much my fingers are becoming numb...so yea...you guys better review...k? GOOD! Oh yea and I want to thank Hirina for helping me out with this chapter. Okay everyone...the winner is not..Kurama...but I have a small plan...you guys will soon find out who the winner is..in the next chapter.

Chapter 2: A Clean Fall

Naoko looked at her partner, Kurama.

She hated this.

"Alright everyone be seated next to you partners!" The teacher excitedly said.

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Oh come on...that's why this class is called...SOCIAL...studies..." Their teacher said, enthusiastically.

Naoko didn't budge. Kurama however stood up and walked towards the girl. She stiffened slightly, as Kurama sat next to her.

"Hi. We're partners." Kurama said.

She nodded her head.

"Okay...now I want everyone to go out and buy a journal, they have to be the same as your partners, so I suggest you both buy them at the same time. In them you will write what happens in your daily life's.." The teacher began.

Naoko began to tremble. This wasn't good.

"I want you all to also spend sometime outside of school with each other. But guess what I won't be reading them...your partner will." She began.

Everyone groaned again, and some even rejected the idea.

"Okay...WAIT! I have another choice. You can both buy sketch pads and draw something everyday...describing what happened that day. I sill not be looking at them unless you which me too... but your partner will. SO those are your choices. You both still need the same type of sketch pad..." She finished.

Naoko's heart began to slow down, as did her trembling.

Kurama looked at her, and noticed her shaking slightly. "How about we get sketch pads?"

Naoko nodded in agreement.

"WAIT! What does this have to do with history?" one of the students asked.

"Nothing...I thought it would be a fun project, since school is ending in a week or so... As a final grade. I'm sure you are all sick of learning from books, so I thought it would be fun to learn from eachother. Oh yea I almost forgot...for the journals...please try to be descriptive..not just two sentences...and the sketchpads...try to do the best you can...no stick people. Remember your going to be graded by your partner. So be truthful." She replied.

Naoko's heart gave a hard beat as she heard the last sentence.

BBBBBRRRIINNNNGGGG!

Everyone got up and headed out of the class. Naoko cautiously walked through the crowd of people, but stopped. Kurama almost tripped over her small figure.

"After school, by the front doors." She said, finally speaking. Her voice was small, soft, and child-like.

Kurama nodded his head, understanding that she wanted to meet in the front today, to get the sketch pads.

She quickly moved through the crowd, her short small figure was an advantage. She reached her locker, and got her things out. She digged in her book bag and pulled 5 bucks out. She was saving them for awhile..hoping that when it was really warm out she could buy herself an ice cream cone. But she decided to use them for the sketchpad instead. She walked out, to the front of the school and noticed the red head, surrounded by a couple of girls.

She walked slowly over to him, careful of not touching anyone else.

"Naoko!" He waved at her.

She smiled at bit. She was never greeted by someone so happy to see her.

"Sorry...I have to go." Kurama said, walking away from the girls and over to Naoko.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the nearest store.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence.

Naoko shook her head.

"You remind me of a friend." Kurama said, trying to get her to talk.

Naoko looked up at him, letting him know that she was infact listening.

"Hiei...as a matter of fact...you'll soon meet him." With that Kurama and her stepped into the store.

With in a few minutes Naoko held a nice clean sketchpad in her hands. Kurama picked the same one as her and began to walk towards the register. They both paid and walked out.

"Hey...would you like some ice cream?" Naoko's eyes light up.

She nodded.

Kurama smiled and headed towards a near ice cream stand. Naoko took a seat on a bench, and noticed Kurama coming back with three ice cream cones.

Naoko gave him a questioning look.

"See..one is for someone else. Right Hiei?" Kurama said, taking a seat next to her and looking up to the tree.

Naoko jumped as Hiei jumped out of the tree, next to her.

Kurama chuckled and handed her the ice cream cone. He noticed how she avoided contact with his hand.

'Fox...who's the girl?' Hiei asked, telepathically.

"Hiei I'd like you to meet my partner, Naoko." Kurama said.

Naoko smiled slightly over at Hiei, who surprisingly didn't glare at her.

Naoko reminded him of Yukina...even though Hiei would definitely not admit it.

Hiei snatched the ice cream cone out of Kurama's hand and began to eat...or rather lick the ice cream cone.

DONG! DONG!

Naoko looked up at the city clock.

6:00 p.m.

She began to panic. She quickly stood up off the bench and gave Kurama her ice cream cone. He gave her a questioning look, but couldn't ask anything about it. Naoko had begun to run home.

"WAIT!" Kurama yelled out but he was to late.

She had left her sketch pad.

"I guess I'll have to give it to her later." Kurama said before standing up.

----

Naoko began to slow down as she reached her house, panting. She was sooo late and she had forgotten her sketch pad. She just had to sneak in. She slowly opened the door knob of her home and walked in.Luckily her mother nor stepfather were in sight. She quickly ran up to her room and closed the door. She took out her homework and began to work on it, sitting at a slightly crooked desk and a chair that was about to break apart. She quickly finished her homework in less than an hour, right when she heard people walking up the stairs. she quickly packed her homework back in her bookbag and hid it underneath her raggedy mattress. She quickly stood up and walked out of her room, downstairs. Her mother was cooking.

"Oh Naoko, you're here?" Her mother asked.

Naoko gave her a questioning look.

"I thought you were out..having fun. I didn't see you earlier...before I went to pick Gushinou up." Her mother said.

Naoko nodded her head. "I was out eating ice cream."

"What did it taste like?" Her mother asked.

"Sweet and delicious." She answered.

"Oh yes...I remember those days when I would stuff myself with all types of ice cream until I couldn't move. Those were the days." Her mom said, fading away a little.

"RAT! Clean the bathroom!" Naoko jumped at the voice of her stepdad.

She quickly ran up the stairs to the bathroom, were she found her stepdad half naked. She looked at the ground, she didn't want to look at him.

(A/N: Okay...let's get one thing straight. Her stepdad is not ugly...as a matter of fact...he's HOT! He just has a very crappy attitude towards her and her mom. He was young though...around the age of 24. So yea...don't get that confused. Let me describe him a bit. He has chocolate colored eyes and dark hair...a very nice body..with yummy six pack..tan...umm...just visualize him...LOL!)

Quickly he grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up to face him. Naoko attempted to keep a straight face to prevent showing her disgust to his over powering breath. "Why were you late coming home?" He spat.

"I-I wa-was here." She stuttered.

He glared at her and dropped her on the ground, "Clean up the piece of shit, I don't want to see a spot on it, GOT IT?" She nodded her head faintly. "Hmph." He stated walking over her. He slowly walked down the hall to his room.

As he turned to walk through the door he snapped, "GET MOVING, NOW!"

Quickly she got up and stumbled in the bathroom. She brought out the cleaning supplies from the closet. To her disappointment, she only found Windex and bleach. She sighed taking the two bottles out. Just as she walked back into the bathroom her step dad yelled, "HOE BAG GET YOU'RE FUCKIN ASS UP HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY SHIT AIN'T WASHED!"

A concerned look came across Naoko's face as her mother fearfully walked to their room.

"WELL?" He demanded.

She could hear her mother quietly say, "I didn't have time, I was cleaning up the kitchen and living room, I'm-""

A loud slap emerged from their room followed by his roaring, "STUPID WENCH I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES, YOU BETTER DO AS I ASK! NOW DO IT NOW!" A couple more bangs and smacks were heard and her mother came out of their room walking quickly as ever carrying his stuff downstairs to get washed. Naoko noticed the blood emerging from her lip. As her step dad stormed out of the room she quickly turned her attention back to cleaning. He said nothing to her, thankfully and walked downstairs, closing the bathroom door.

She quietly began to clean the bathroom. The smell from the bleach was killing her. She could hardly breath...but didn't dare open the bathroom door. As she finished she put the bottles and the things away. Then she sat on the toilet... even if the smell was strong. She could hardly stay awake, she felt awfully woozy.

Suddenly the room started to go black. Her body fell off the toilet as she fell to the ground hitting her head on the wall. Her unconscious body lay on the ground.

----

Hours later, or so it felt, Naoko slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and her lungs ached. She started coughing. Slowly she got up and opened the door allowing fresh air to fill her lungs. What she saw when she opened the door was terror enough. There was blood puddles on the floor leading to her parents room. A shocked look came across her face. Whimpering came from down the hall.

Carefully and fear stricken she waked down the hall not sure if she wanted to know what the blood was from. As she reached the room she saw her mother on the bed bleeding terribly with her step father on top of her strangling her with a chain. Naoko gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. Her step dad pulled out a knife and growled fiercely, "Stupid wench, I ain't got no use for you any more!"

Naoko backed up some scared to death. On her mistaken part, she bumped into an end table which shook knocking a picture frame with a picture of her and her mother to the ground shattering the glass. Her step dad shot up and whipped around to see her. "RAT!" He yelled darkly.

This time she didn't dare come near him, instead she backed up into the spare room. He got off her mother and slowly walked towards her threateningly. She stumbled back and fell. He lunged at her, but she quickly rolled over. Almost instantly he got up and yelled, "BITCH!" He ran at her. All that was behind her was the wall and the window. She made her choice, death, or possible life. Quickly she took a small run and jumped out of the window shattering even more glass. Her step dad received several cuts that began to bleed greatly. Naoko too received cuts as she fell through the window, down...

Alright..I left it off as a cliffy... tell me what you all want to happen!


	3. Help from a Small Fire Demon

Okay, I hope you like this chapter...It took me awhile to thing of how to sort everything out, but I finally got it and typed it down!

**Chapter 3:Help from a small fire demon.**

Hiei tightly gripped the piece of paper in his hand. He stopped on a nearby branch and looked at the piece of paper. He almost had to beg the fox to let him run this little errand, he tried to make any excuse as possible.

_**Flashback**_

_"Alright Hiei, i'll be back in awhile. I need to go run this little errand." Kurama said, as he slipped his jacket on._

_"What's in the bag fox?" Hiei questioned as he stepped down from the windowsill._

_"Oh, this? It's just Naoko's sketch pad. Remeber she forgot it." Kurama replied._

_Hiei's eyes widened but returned to it's normal almond shape in no time._

_"Why don't you let me do it?" Hiei said, walking over to the fox._

_"Huh?" Kurama looked at Hiei._

_"You still have to do all that ningen paper." Hiei said, by that he meant homework._

_"Don't worry, I don't have much homework tonight." Kurama said, slipping his shoes on._

_"Besides I was going out anyways." Hiei quickly said, missing what Kurama just told him._

_Kurama smirked. "Alright. You can take it." _

_Hiei took the bag from him and a little piece of paper with Naoko's address on it.Hiei quickly jumped out the window._

_"Be back soon!" Kurama yelled out of the window._

_**End of flashback**_

He was certain her house was close. Her jumped down on to the solid ground, then began to walk down the sidewalk.

"BITCH!" He heard someone yell from a nearby house.

He looked at the address on the little piece of paper then at the house he heard people yelling from.

'It's her house.' Hiei said, before he began to walk up to it.

He stopped imidietally.

CRASH!

He heard the loud crash of a shattering window, on the side of the house. He quickly ran to where the window was to see a small fragile figure falling out of it. He quickly caught the small figure in his hands and ran up into a tree.

He looked at the figure's face and noticed it was Naoko's. She had tons of cuts from the glass, and was laying in his arms unconscious. He gripped tight onto the bag, the piece of paper and her.

----

Hiei jumped right onto a branch hanging outside of Kurama's window.

'Fox, open your window.' Hiei said telepathically.

'Hiei?' Kurama asked.

'Yes, Open your damn window.' hiei replied.

With that Kurama walked into his bedroom and quickly opened the window as he saw someone in Hiei's arms.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled out as he saw the person in his arms.

"Move fox!" Hiei yelled out as he jumped in.

Kurama's eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

Kurama pointed at his bed, so he could lay Naoko in it.

"I don't know. I was going to her house, then I saw her falling out the window, so I caught her." Hiei replied, as he gently set her down.

----

Both Kurama and Hiei decided not to take her back to her home. Kurama thought it might be a good idea to let her stay at his home.

"Hiei, I want you to go keep an eye on her. I will call my mother and tell her we're going to have a guest for awhile. Alright?" Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei replied, before going to Kurama's room.

He slowly walked in careful not to wake her and made his way next to her. She was sleeping peacefully now, he could tell because her breathing was even now. He sighed and went into Kurama's bathroom and got out the first aid kit. He knew were it was from all the times of seeing Kurama go and get it. He returned back to the room, took a cotton ball out, soaked from alchohol in it and began wiping some of her cuts.

"Mm.." Naoko whined as the cotton ball stinged at one of her burns.

Hiei stopped, but then noticed she was still asleep and continued to clean her wounds, gently.

As he finished cleaning all her wounds, on her legs arms, face, everywhere he noticed something. She had many many bruises.

'This aren't accidental bruises. Someone must have beat her...almost to death.' Hiei said, as put away the things and began to make his way towards the door.

"Thanks, Hiei." He heard someone softly say.

He stopped and smirked. Naoko did sound like a small child. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Alright. Bye mother." Hiei heard Kurama from the kitchen.

He quickly put the first aid kit in it's place, and made his way over to Kurama.

"She's able to stay." Kurama said, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Kurama. She has several bruises." Hiei said.

Kurama got the hint almost instantly. "Don't tell her you saw them. It might not be good for her to know."

----

Naoko woke up as the sun in Kurama's room seeped in. Her light purple eyes shot open, and she cornered herself on the bed.

'Where am I?' she asked herself.

But then she figured anywhere would be better than were she was.

She slowly calmed down and looked around her. She noticed Kurama sleeping softly on a recliner chair, in the corner of his room and Hiei nodding off on the windowsill. She smiled, they both looked adorable sleeping.

She soon began to feel the pain coming from her cuts.

"Ah.." She let out an almost silent whine.

She looked at her hands that had tons and tons of cuts. She was happy they didn't bandage these cuts right away, they needed to air out.

She noticed a bag at the foot of the bed and curiousity got the best of her. She went over to it and opened the bag, revealing a sketch book. She looked around the room and noticed another sketch pad, which belonged to Kurama.

'This one must be mine.' She thought as she carefully stood up off the bed and made her way towards Kurama's desk. She took a pencil out of Kurama's pencil holder and walked back to the bed, where she layed down and began to draw.

Of course you all would love to know what she drew right? Well, it was what she was seeing now. Kurama and Hiei...sleeping. She was infact a really good artist, she drew them exactly alike, but added a few other things. She put a title: KAWAII! Then she added small teddy bears by each of them.

She closed the sketch pad as she noticed them move and silently put it under her pillow, laying down into a fake slumber.

Kurama got up from the chair, as he saw her go back to her slumber. He smiled, he wans't planning on bothering her. He just needed to get to school and check a few things out. He wasn't going to force her to go.

----

It was late in the afternoon now.Everyone was gone and Naoko had even finished more drawings. Naoko stood up from the bed and made her way across the room towards Kurama's closet. She had decided since earlier that she would not return to live with her stepdad. SHe didn't really know if her mother was alive, as a matter of fact, her second sketch was what she had seen in the room at night, what her stepdad was doing to her mother. Her third sketch was of what she saw a couple nights ago, her stepfather raping her mother. The fourth one was of her mother's smiling face. The fifth one was of when Kurama gave her ice cream, when she, Hiei and Kurama were sitting eating and enjoying it. She was indeed a good and fast artist.

She was now dressed in some jeans and a shirt, Kurama's clothes of course. It smelled of roses, which delighted her. She needed to get her things, and money. BUt she would return to Kurama's. SHe wasn't going to stay home, she couldn't. She quickly walked out of Kurama's room and out of his house.

----

Kurama entered his home, to notice it was empty. There was no Naoko, nor Hiei. He didn't get very upset though. He knew Naoko wasn't going to stay put. What seemed weird was that Hiei wasn't here yet.

He shrugged his shoulders, smirking a bit, and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. His mother was returning home today, very late, and he wanted to have something done for her, and the other two.

Besides he still needed to make the guest room for Naoko, so she can have somewhere to stay. He sure wasn't going to let her stay at her house, nor in the streets. His house was the only solution. Besides she had someone to watch over her for awhile...or maybe for a long long time...

----

Naoko quickly grabbed her back pack and school things, covering her face up. She could smell the wretched stench of rottening blood. She didn't bother to take any of her things, which were now all stained with bloody handprints, no doubt her stepfathers. The only reason her school things weren't stained was because she hid them under her bed mattress, otherwise it would be stained too. She couldn't hear any movements from the house, ever since she sneaked in through her window. She was sure her stepfather wasn't home.

She walked out of her room and over the dried blood on the floor, into her parents room. Her mother was nowhere insight.Maybe he took her to the hospital or something? She walked over to her stepdad's drawer and opened it, he stored loads of cash in there. BUt he forbidded anyone to look in there, saying if they did, that he would ripped their hands off. So it was just another place off-limits for Naoko. But now, it was her fortune.

She began to stuff her backpack and pockets with money. She was well packed now, surely over $300 dollars. Even so she kept sticking money in her pockets.

SHe heard the door slam open downstairs and her heart began to race. She closed the drawer, a little too hard, and then heard someone racing up the stairs.

"RAT! IS THAT YOU?" Her stepfather yelled out.

She began to panic, she looked towards the ends of the room. One window. She walked over to it and quickly opened it. She crawled out, and onto the small ledge. SHe could barely hold on, and there weren't any trees around. She wasn't going to risk, throwing herself down. Last time someone was there to rescue her, this time there wasn't.

* * *

YAY! CLIFFY!But I must leave you all. Review and I'll update faster...LOL. 


	4. Screamful Nightmares

Alright...the chapter..I think you guys have been waiting for. You know..i'm really happy, cause this is one of the first stories I know where it's going and what's going to happen. I'm physced about that. I already had my first 5 chapters planned out...which was good.

**Chapter 4: Screamful Nightmares**

Naoko heard the bedroom door slam open, causing her to lose her balance a bit. Luckily she regained it, as she stiffened her body.

"RAT! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Her stepfather yelled out, coming closer and closer to the window.

"Come on!" She heard someone yelled at her.

She looked on her right and noticed Hiei was standing next to her. She nodded her head, not even thinking twice before Hiei grabbed her wrist and jumped off with her. She nearly made it. Her stepdad had just reached out, at the time Hiei took her wrist.

Hiei began to jump from tree to tree, her wrist safely in his palm. Naoko wasn't worried at all, she knew Hiei wouldn't let her go. Once they got far enough, that the house was barely visible, Hiei set her on the ground and they began walking.

"Thank you." Naoko said, in her childish voice, after a long period of silence.

"Hn." was Hiei's only response.

Naoko smiled at Hiei.

----

Kurama had just finished setting the table when he heard someone knock on the door. He quickly made his way over to the door, opening it to reveal Hiei and Naoko.

"Welcome back." He greeted them as they made their way inside.

Naoko smiled at Kurama.

" I made dinner... anyone hungry?" Kurama said, as he led them into the kitchen.

----

Naoko had fallen asleep in her new bedroom which she adored. She didn't stop thanking Kurama, until she had fallen fast asleep. Kurama was surprised that she even talked...especially how long she thanked him.

Kurama could sense Hiei near her. Probably outside her window or something. He didn't want to say anything to him. He was probably just watching over her. He had told her what happened at her home and everything. Kurama himself wanted to keep an eye on her.

But right now, he was sitting on the couch waiting for his mother's arrival. He was reading a book, he was getting into it that the knock on the door frightened him. HE smiled and stood up to get it. As soon as he opened the door he was attacked by kisses. His mother automatically drowned him in them.

"SHUICHI!" She yelled out.

"Welcome home mother." He greeted her.

"So, who's this special house guest of ours?" His mother question with a knowing smile."

Kurama stated casually, "Oh, just an aquaintance of mine from school...we're...uhh doing a project together and all... yes."

"Could I possibly...meet her?" His mother asked.

"Well...she's sleeping right now.."Kurama began.

His mother quickly chimed in, "GREAT! let's go!" She then grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs with her.

As they reached the room she quietly tiptoed in. Noticing the girl quietly sleeping she awwwed at the site. Kurama sweat dropped at his mother's sudden assumptions. His mother suddenly pushed him out of the room happily, "So how long have you been with her?" She questioned gleaming.

Kurama quickly protested, "Mother, you've got it all wrong. I'm not with her, I'm just giving her a place to stay for a while..."

"You sure?" She asked happily.

"Yes, I certainly am." He quickly stated before she went on again.

Sighing she stated, "Well, you'll find another soon enough. You know you've got all the girls on you sweetie." She then pinched his cheek and walked of to her room laughing softly.

Just then Kurama heard a soft chuckle from the room Naoko was in. Curiously he opened the door and stepped in. Naoko quickly faked sleeping so he wouldn't notice it was her. Kurama stared at her suspiciously and then shook his head. He gently shut the door and went to his room. Naoko slowly opened her eyes again. She sighed and hugged her soft pillow. As she roamed the thoughts in her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Later that Night-

"Stop it no! STOP IT! You can't do this to me! Please, stop!" Hiei woke to the restlessness of these words. They were coming from Naoko. He shot up and rushed to her window.

"Naoko?" He questioned. He then saw her tossing and turning in her bed as if someone were really attacking her, but no one was there. He cautiously walked to her. He had then realized she was still asleep. "Naoko, wake up." He shook her. She didn't respond so he repeated his actions a few more times. Suddenly she started screaming bloody murder as she began gasping for air.

Hiei quickly covered her mouth to muffle her screams, until he noticed her gasping for air. 'What's wrong with her!' She suddenly began thrashing about as if trying to escape someone who wasn't there. Hiei tried to hold her down, but she was delirious! "No stop it, I'm sorry!" She began begging.

"Naoko!" He stated louder trying to snap her out of it. It failed to help though. Tears began streaming down her face as he crying made her breathing even shallower. Hiei began to panic, she could give herself a damn panic attack right then and there!

Hiei then resulted to slapping her across the face...she only screamed on the top of her lungs, which he quickly silenced by covering her mouth. Hiei then quickly thought of something else to do. Quickly he grabbed her to try and hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself, which put him in a position of pretty much hugging her. She struggled against his grasp for another minute until her attempts grew weaker and her tears slowed to only droplets upon her face.

He then had realized he was hugging her. Though he'd normally protest, he didn't dare due to the fact it was the only thing helping at the moment. Her shallow breaths soon slowed to a normal breathing pace. As about ten minutes passed, she began to cuddle against the warmth Hiei provided as if a young child looking for protection they'd seek from their mother. At a slow movement, being careful not to wake her, Hiei covered her with a blanket laying on her bed and slowly let go of her, but she quickly grabbed him unknowingly and refused to let the comfort go. Hiei waited a few more minutes until she had been warmed up from the blanket and slowly removed her arms from around him. He completely covered her with the blanket and hopped onto the window sill and let a sigh escape his mouth.

He looked back at her now peacefully sleeping figure and couldn't help but wonder if Kurama or his mother had heard her. He doubted it for they're rooms were far enough from hers. After moments had passed Hiei had realized he had been staring at her for quiet some time. He shook the thoughts from his mind and quickly found a comfortable position luring himself back into a slumber, but wake enough to hear Naoko peacefully sleeping.

-Next Day-

Naoko felt the warmth of a ray of sunshine lighten her skin. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at the clock seeing it was already 11 in the morning. Quickly she shot up and looked around the room. She saw no one at first until she notice Hiei's figure still sleeping on the window sill. Kurama was no where in site. Now that she thought of it as she looked at Hiei again, he didn't look very...alive. Curiously she walked over to him as quietly as possible and reached her hand out to poke him to see if he was still alive, but before her hand reached his skin he quickly without a moment to think, grabbed her arm tightly. Naoko jumped in shock as she was frightened by his sudden movements. It took him a moment, but he soon realized what he had done and quickly dropped her arm. Naoko quickly backed away from him scared. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean-"

Hiei sucked in his pride and stated, "Just don't touch me when I'm sleeping." As he said this, Naoko noticed the softer hidden tone in his voice and relaxed a little. A hardly noticeable weak smile pulled at her lips. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her sketch pad and began drawing. Hiei looked out the window away from her not noticing that she was drawing...him.

----

Kurama carefully entered Naoko's room, he didn't want to cause her to scream like he heard her yesterday. As he entered he noticed Hiei looking out the window and she was just busy in her sketch pad. He sighed relief. He made his way over to her, but she seemed as if she couldn't hear him. He made it all the way next to her before she looked up.

"Hello?" Kurama asked her, questioningly.

She smiled a bit her eyes getting really chinky and her cheeks flushing a bit pink.

"WHY! YOUR JUST ADORABLE!" They could here someone from the doorway.

It was Shiori, Kurama's mother.

Naoko's eyes widened a bit, which Kurama and his mother noticed. Shiori walked in and sat next to Naoko.

"OH don't be scared, I won't harm you." Shiori said, smiling tenderly.

Naoko eased up a bit, it wasn't Shiori's words that helped, but her smile. It made Naoko feel warm.

Shiori's eyes widened, but then she chuckled a bit. Naoko was now hugging her.

"Why you just get cuter by the minute." Shiori said.

Kurama smiled.

Naoko had to admit, Shiori reminded her of her mother, but even more caring and heartily. She just needed a hug from that type of person, a mother figure.

"Well, child... my name is Shiori. Yours?" Shiori asked.

"N-Naoko." At that moment Shiori heard Naoko's soft child-like voice, which made her giggly.

She started to chuckle. "Your just so darn cute. So innocent.." With that Shiori pinched her cheeks, softly.

Naoko smiled a bit, her cheeks a little pink.

"Anyways...I brought somethings for you. They are too small for me...so maybe they'd fit you...until we can get you some clothes." Shiori said, handing her some clothes.

Naoko looked at them. It was a small white skirt, with a purple shirt, and some little white sandals.

"Thank you." She said, which sent Shiori in another Naoko-sounds-cute giggle.

"Maybe Shuichi and Hiei can take you shopping." She said, walking out the room.

Naoko's eyes widened as she hopped of her bed and began to open her book bag, pulling piles of money out.

"Umm..What do I get with this?" She asked them.

Kurama looked at her a bit shocked.

----

Right Now Kurama had just finished hearing Hiei talk about what happened yesterday. Where she got the money and everything. Hiei even told him about her screaming last night.

"So..that's it...it gave me quite a fright last night." Kurama replied.

"Hn." Hiei replied, even though he too was frightened yesterday.

"Umm.." they could hear someone walk in the living room.

They looked up to see Naoko in the clothes Shiori gave her, she was a bit shy and was trying to hide her legs, from where the bruises had disappeared, mostly.

"Naoko...you look great." Kurama said, as him and Hiei stood up.

"Thank you." She said, slightly bowing.

"Ready to go shop?" Kurama asked her.

She nodded her head.

With that Kurama, Naoko and Hiei began to make their way out. The only reason Hiei was going was because Kurama had talked him into it, and he wanted to keep and eye out for Naoko.

----------

Well That was the new chapter hope you all like it and enjoyed it... so..review..!


	5. Kimono

Alright... so it's a little longer than I expected...sue me...LOL . Sorry for all the spelling errors...but if i don't put it out now...i'll never put it out.

**Chapter 5: Kimono**

Naoko and the boys made their way onto the busy streets, heading towards the mall. Naoko shyly behind the two, as they walked ahead of her. She didn't exactly know where she was going herself, she would rather have them lead her.

"KURAMA! HIEI!" They heard someone yell from behind them.

Naoko stopped, as did they. Naoko was now facing a blue haired overly happy girl.

"Hey Botan.. Shizuru, and Keiko." Kurama greeted the three girls, which Naoko still hadn't seen.

She moved out of Botan's way and noticed two girl behind her, one looked like she was out of school, and the other one looked smaller, around her age.

"Kurama..who's the girl?" Botan quietly asked.

"Oh...she's Naoko." At the sound of her name she turned to face them.

"HI!" Botan yelled out in a over happy way, causing Naoko to jump a little.

She could hear a couple of chuckles behind her, she figured it was the other girls.

"Naoko this is Botan." Kurama introduced her.

Naoko smiled a bit.

"This is Shizuru and Keiko." Kurama then introduced them.

Naoko smiled at them also.

"So...where ya heading to?" Botan asked.

"Um...Naoko needs to buy a couple of things." Kurama asked.

----

They were all now in the mall,in a store, a girl store, a very girly store, and Hiei was twitching at the sight of it all. Kurama...wasn't there..

NO...he wasn't there at all. He had left earlier with Keiko to buy a coupe of school things. But Hiei had to stay with Naoko, he wasn't about to leave her alone with the idiot's sister and the ferry onna.

But Kurama was smart, indeed. He had told Botan that Naoko was his cousin and she had come to live with them, but had lost her luggage and had to buy a couple of things, he sure didn't want to reveal any of her personal life.

BUT shopping with these girls would scar Hiei...forever.

Naoko was really amazed seeing all the things in the store. Botan and Shizuru were also amazed at the fact they they were shopping for her...

"NAOKO! LOOK AT THESE!" Botan yelled, showing her some pink shorts.

Naoko smiled as she took them from Botan.

"It would go great with this shirt." Shizuru said, handing her a white t-shirt with the word "Hot" on the front.

Naoko nodded in agreement as she grabbed it.

Botan and Shizuru started picking out more and more cute clothes for her, and then pushed her into the dressing room. Naoko started putting outfit by outfit on.

"Are you ready Naoko?" Botan asked.

"UH huh." She said, as the girls smiled at her small voice.

"Wait...we need a guy's point of view...it can't just be all girls." Shizuru said.

"HIEI!" Botan said, gleefully.

Hiei looked up shocked. His eyes were wider than oranges. "No."

"Come on...don't be so boring." Botan said, before dragging him.

They sat him in one of the three chairs in front of the dressing rooms.

"Alright Naoko! Come out!" Shizuru and Botan both yelled out.

Hiei watched her come out, in one word...cute. She was completely cute. She had on a pair of capris and a purple girly shirt, that made her look like she was 5, smaller than she already did.

"umm..." She said, doing that one little shy girl pose, where her foot is kinda dangling behind her and her finger is by her lips shyly.

"So...how does she look?" Shizuru asked, smiling.

"Cute." Botan said.

"Adorable." Shizuru said.

When no noise came from Hiei they both glared at him.

"HIEI!" Botan yelled out.

"Hn." Hiei spat out.

----

Hiei had spent the rest of that store time agreeing and disagreeing with the girls about what Naoko was wearing. He spent the whole time..watching over and over again at clothing...even seeing the thigns that Shizuru and Botan tried on...but this was just the beginning. They still had many more stores to go to.

----

They entered a very exotic store. All types of... undergarments.

"OHH! Those are hot!" Shizuru said, draggin Naoko over by a rack.

Hiei followed behind them, not knowing exactly what they were looking at. Before he knew it he had a pair of red hot thongs in his face.

"OH! So how do you think they'll look on Naoko?" Botan asked.

HIei swallowed hard, before blushing.

Naoko giggled. "What are they?"

Shizuru and Botan looked at each other. "UH..."

"How about something less exotic...but hot." Shizuru said.

"Ooo! These are cute." Botan said, picking up a pair of girl boxers, that had a monkey on them.

Hiei felt his face on fire. 'What is this thing with girls and UNDERPANTS!'

Hiei kept his distance from the panties, but stayed close to the girls. Everyone in the store, mostly girls of course, were giving Hiei looks.

----

After an hour or so...the girls thought it was time to pay.

Hiei sighed relief, and almost threw himself on the floor, if he was that type of person... but he wasn't so he just sighed relief and walked.

They reached the cash register. But Hiei's torment wasn't done yet.

A guy was at the cash register, which of course surprised Hiei. He didn't see any other guy in this store besides himself.

"Well HELLO!" The guy at the cash register said, whisping his dark hair to the side, revealing dark blue eyes.

"HI!" Naoko, botan, and Shizuru all said together.

He eyed Hiei as he started getting to work. "Nice boyfriend you got there honey. Must be real brave to come in here." The guy said, smiling.

"He's not her boyfriend." Botan said, taking the bag, as she payed.

"OH! Is he...You know..." The guy said, smiling really big.

"We don't know..." Botan said, smiling.

"OH! Well Hi there boy..." THe guy said, winking at Hiei.

Hiei's eyes widened. 'What are these girls playing at?"

Next thing he knew he felt something warm on his cheek.

"NIce cheek you got there baby." The guy said, licking his lips.

Hiei began to twitch. 'DID HE JUST!'

"COME ON HIEI!" Shizuru said, draggin him.

"BYE BYE! hope to see you around soon." The guy said waving bye to Hiei in a flirty way.

As they reached outside, Hiei was still twitching.

"Stop twitching...people are starting to stare." Botan said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"HAHAHA!" THey began to laugh, as Hiei turned red from embarrasement.

"Don't worry Hiei... he's gay..." Botan said.

Hiei gave them weird looks.

"It means he likes men." Shizuru answered.

Hiei's eyes widened.

"WHICH MEANS! He likes you...he thinks your hot!" Botan said.

Everyone began to laugh again.

'I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!' Hiei said to himself.

He got distracted when he saw Naoko running towards another store. 'But I can't leave her alone.'

----

The girls ran to catch up to Naoko who was standing outside a small store, with lots of colorful beautiful...things inside.

"NAOKO! WAIT UP!" Botan yelled as she reached up to Naoko.

Naoko pointed inside.

"Kimonos?" Botan asked.

Naoko nodded.

"BUt hradly anyone wears them anymore. Atleast not like these." Shizuru said.

Naoko's eyes pleaded they go inside.

"Why don't you just take the onna in." Hiei said, relieved that they weren't going to any modern style stores.

"Alright. Come on Naoko." Botan said, walking in first.

They were greeted with Kimonos of all styles. All beautiful, gorgeous, colorful. They were just amazing.

They actually began to awe at all the kimono...they were very beautiful indeed.

Naoko made her way over to one and stopped. It was exquisite. It had different powdery shades of black and grey, and on it , had petals of purple flowers. Which made the kimono look even more elegant. It was so silky. Naoko just couldn't help but touch it, feeling it's smoothness.

"Miss...would you like to try it on?" A lady, in her 30's said.

"BUt..." Naoko began.

"Don't worry about the time and effort. I'll fit it on to you... only if you model it for the rest of the evening." The lady said.

Naoko couldn't help but nod.

"Come along." The lady said.

----

Let me tell you, the task of putting a kimono on is not an easy one. Depends on how nice the Kimono looks. If your a geisha or a dancer ...it takes a long while, but if it's a simple kimono, without an obi...it won't take long. Naoko had to have 2 other people have her. Just to let you know...you have to wear other things with the kimono, under it especially, not just the kimono. She had someone help tie the strings and obi and everything...it wasn't quick. An hour or so later, she finished.

Hiei sat by the door, dieing of boredom, he felt himself getting tired of waiting.

"Hiei?" He heard someone say.

Hiei looked up to notice the red head. "Fox."

"I thought I might find you all here." Kurama said, as Keiko walked over to Botan and Shizuru, who were eagerly waitng for Naoko.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"See...we checked all of the stores, and this was the only one left. The kimono shop." Kurama said, taking a seat next to Hiei.

It got quiet between them.

"So... where is Naoko?" Kurama asked.

"She's trying on a Kimono. Finally something decent." Hiei said.

Kurama chuckled. " Is she almost ready?"

But before Hiei could answer they saw Naoko come out of the dresing room.

Everyone awed in shock. It was as if the Kimono took her childish looks away. She looked elegant and beautiful. So beautiful even Hiei and Kurama were pink from the cheeks.

Naoko smiled. The Kimono was as if it was made for her. it fit her curves perfectly. "How do I look?" HSe asked the girls.

"GREAT!" They said, at the same time.

"Hiei Kurama?" She directed the question towards them.

Hiei felt his throat go dry, and didn't dare open his mouth, in fear of embarrassing himself.

But of course Kurama worked well with himself and came through. "You look very beautiful Naoko." Kurama said smiling.

Everyone looked over at Hiei, who's cheeks were so flustered, it made everyone chuckle.

"Come on Naoko. I'll show you were to go. It'll be great going around here." The lady said, walking Naoko out of the store.

Kurama looked over at Hiei. "Are you alright?"

Hiei nodded, but of course he wasn't.

"WHat's wrong Hiei? Caught got your tongue?" Botan teased him.

Hiei glared at he ferry onna.

----

Naoko was busy in her room taking things out of the bags and putting them where they belong.She had loved walking around the mall, showing the kimono and herself off.But things had to end soon. Hiei and Kurama could hear her moving around in the room, while they sat out in the living room.

"I take it you didn't have much fun with the girls." Kurama said.

"Torment is what they put me through." Hiei said, as he looked up at the ceiling.

Kurama chuckled. "So you had no fun what so ever...not even a little pleasing moment?"

Hiei stayed silent. He wasn't going to lie to the fox, but he wasn't about to admit anything either.

Kurama didn't say anything, he didn't want Hiei to feel awkward or say something he didn't want to say.

"I have to admit, she is very pretty, especially in that Kimono." Kurama said, remembering the dress he saw her in.

Hiei remebered the Kimono, and felt his cheeks burn a bit. "Hn." was all he said.

"AHh!" They could hear Naoko's small yell, and something crash.

Instantly Hiei and Kurama shot up from the floor.

Hiei kicked the door open and ran inside.

IT was strange how he found her and yet alarming.

He found Naoko pinned to the wall and in pain, she had a small dagger right in the plam of her hand, pinning her to the wall. He ran up to her.

"Naoko, what?-" Hiei began to ask.

Kurama looked closely at the dagger, noticing something odd about it. Finally it hit him.

"PULl IT OUT! IT HAS PLANT POISON!" Hiei could hear Kurama yell out.

Hiei's eyes widened, and then saddened. "Naoko this might hurt." He said, to Naoko's tear stained face.

"Pull it out...make the it stop Hiei!" Naoko pleaded him as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes, since awhile ago.

He gripped the dagger, that was now making her palm bleed uncontrollably. Hiei switfly pulled it out, but Naoko yelled painfully from it.

"AH!" Naoko yelled out before, beginning to fall.

Hiei luckily grabbed her just in time, before she hit the floor. Kurama ran up to him and grabbed the dagger, that was stained with Naoko's blood, and some green brown slimy fluid.

"Hiei, lay her on her bed, and quickly go get bandages. Try and keep her awake." Kurama said, before running out the room.

Hiei layed her on the bed, careful not to bring anymore pain into her palm.

Naoko's face twisted, and anyone could tell she was in terrible pain. She hadn't seen who tossed the dagger, but they sure had good aim. SHe knew it came right through her bedroom window.

"Naoko.." Hiei said, trying to gain her attention.

Her light purple eyes looked up at his crimson one's. "Hiei... why am I seeing blurry?" She asked, her eyes foggy.

"Stay awake. Don't close your eyes." Hiei said, wiping the tears on her face.

"I feel like i'm fading away...is that normal?" Naoko asked, not looking at Hiei in the eye.

"Quiet Onna...no talk about death. I'll be right back, don't close your eyes." Hiei said, before getting up to get the bandages.

----

Not long Later, Hiei was sitting by Naoko as Kurama came in with a pot of boiling water.

He set the pot on the floor, next to Naoko's futon. Then he grabbed the dagger and whipped the poison off of it with his finger then scrapped it into the pot, he mixed the pot with the dagger, then looked over at Hiei.

"Clean her cut with this, then bandage her up, don't let her fall asleep." Kurama, said, before stadning up and walking out. "I have to go check something."

Hiei took a deep breath, before grabbing the cloth and moistening it with the boiling water. "Naoko, hold your breath."

WIth that Hiei started to clean the wound, her face instantly scrunched up trying hard not to scream. The boiling water was burning, especially with the poison in it, but it was the only anecdote.

----

Hiei watched her sleep as her hand dried, he didn't want to bandage it just yet, not until her hand dried, and the pain was gone a bit.

' Who would have done that? How did it happen to begin with?' Hiei asked himself.

He noticed he had been watching her during her whole slumber, and shook his head.

'I'm getting too worried about her... it's childish.' He told himself.

Despite what he thought, he stood up and walked over to her. He looked at her hand which was pretty dry and bent down, taking it in his.

Naoko shot up from the bed, at the touch of his hands.

"Hiei...scared me." She breathly said.

"I have to bandage your hand." WIth that Hiei took the cloth and began to bandage her.

He had never been so gentle with anyone before. He wasn't even this gentle with himself, but he didn't want to end up hurting her even more.

Naoko smiled, as Hiei bandaged her.

"What?" Hiei asked, noticing her smile.

She said silent, but looked at him.

He ended up bandaging her hand all the way to the elbow, because her blood continued to drip down.

"Thank you." Naoko said.

----------

I know...it's sort of random and sketchy...but i didn't know exactly how to put my ideas in this chapter...but the next one is much more organized...SO YEA! Prepare yourself for the next one...which i've already typed...but just review..and i'll put it up...MORE THAN 12 REVIEWS! And it'll go up...So YAY!


	6. NO MORE!

Alright... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have to tell you all something. I want to let you all know, I enjoy the long reviews some of you give me! It gives me something to read about! SO please if you can write long reviews...even if it is just to criticize me... but i love the few people that have given me those long reviews...you know who you all are! Thanks! I know i also put this chapter up before I got all the reviews i asked for..but that's okay...LOL.

Chapter 6: NO MORE!

Naoko was now sitting across the living room, from Kurama, doing her homework on the floor. It had been three days since the incident, but no one had asked Naoko any question. For the first time in her life she was able to do her homework at a steady pace. She didn't have to pace herself anymore. SHe could actually take her time, and she was happy.

"Oniisan when is Shiori going to come back?" She asked.

Kurama smiled. " In a week."

Shiori had left the day Naoko and the boys had went to the mall. Something about an urgent meeting or something.

Naoko had grown accustomed and was talking more. She had even begun calling Kurama oniisan , brother. Kurama really loved it everytime she talked, he felt as if she trusted him. She really did act like a little girl, he would find her sometimes making small mistakes only a child would do. It was adorable. She was also learning like a child. Sometimes she wouldn't notice her skirts would fly up when she was walking or when she sat down that they would ride up, but nothing looked exotic or hoeish on her, they actually looked right. Everything she wore made her look small. Like the long shirts she would wear, they looked oversized on her, but cute. The collar of it would hang off her shoulders, and the sleeves would cover her small hands up, it would end a bit abover her knees, and her socks would be almost up to her knee, which just looked cute on her. She looked as if she was going to the gym or dance class or something. She loved to play too. He would find her sometimes putting a piece of ice in her mouth and then blowing on the window causing it to fog up, then she would make little happy faces on it with her fingers. BUt most of all he noticed was her gaze... all towards someone special.

He looked down at Naoko from the couch. She was looking up at the window sill. Hiei hadn't come home. Which was definitely odd.

" Don't worry about him." Kurama said.

Naoko sighed. "Okay." With that she lunged her neck back, and she touched her feet with the top of her head.

Kurama chuckled. She was so innocent.

"OOH...flexible!" SHe yelled out happily.

"How about you finish your homework...then go do something else?" Kurama suggested.

He didn't want her to be bored.

"I'm already done." Naoko said, closing her books up and shoving them into her bookbag.

She ran with her book bag to her room, her dress swaying behind her. Then set her book bag down. She looked out the window, the dagger had flow in and hit her palm that night, like it had wings or something. She ran by the windows and shut them. SHe didn't want anything flying in through them, again. She didn't know exactly who threw the dagger in, but she didn't want to re cap it neither. All she knew was it was someone with dark hair, and looked an awful lot like a girl, plus she had rcrimson eyes. Which frightened her alot, because Hiei also had them too. But she knew it wasn't Hiei, it couldn't possibly have been him. But she didn't tell them anything about what she remembered, she didn't want them to worry or cause any trouble for them.

She looked at her bandaged arm. It was starting to get dark out and Hiei still wasn't home to rebandage her arm.

She smiled and ran out of her room.

----

Hiei was training in the deep of the woods, trying to keep his mind off of certain things. He slashed his Katana through one of the tree barks, causing it to rip down on the the dirt floor.

He was sweaty from all the training, and felt succesful, during his training not once did his mind drift off towards her. Not once...

He had to get over this. He didn't want to have his feelings or whatever they were to interfere with anything.

After the dagger problem, Kurama had noticed the poison was from a plat found deep in the Makai, he had no other choice but to inform Koenma. BUt as you can see Binky breath , of course, gave them orders. Hiei and Kurama orders were they were to protect her from anything and anyone, only. Koenma had not liked the sound of what had happened and just needed them to protect her. That was all.

Hiei made his way over to a river. It was a pretty warm river. It was May after all...what did he expect, it was hot outside also. He pulled off his shirt, revealing strong tanned abs, and a nice chest. He bent over the river and dipped his hands in, scooping some water up, which he soaked himself with.

It was so refreshing.

Hiei's head shot up, as he heard movements coming from the woods. He stood up, grabbing his Katana. He stopped once he saw who it was.

Naoko was hiding behind a tree in the woods.

Hiei felt his cheeks burn and he looked at the ground, away from her. He grabbed his shirt and slid it on, Naoko still behind the tree.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"You didn't come home." Naoko said, sadness aparent in her voice.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

" I was worried." Naoko quietly said, more to herself, than to him.

Hiei gripped his Katana. Why did she have such an affect on him! His cheeks were burning now, and he could feel her staring at him.

Naoko slid from behind the tree and past Hiei, into the river. He could see the water part, as she dipped her fingers in the water. Her fingertips gentle... He watched her footsteps as she came close to him.

"Naoko-" Hiei began, but didn't finish.

Naoko had placed her wet fingertips on his left arm, a bit above his elbow.

"You cut yourself..." Naoko replied, as she wipped the blood away.

To him it had felt like she soothed him, into a deep lull.

She then walked away and dipped her hand into the water, again. This time she sat down, dipping her feet in as well. He hadn't noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes until now. The ends off her dress soaked in the water too. Still Hiei couldn't bring himself to face her.

"Why are you here?" Naoko asked.

" Training." Hiei said, as he too, took a seat on the floor of the woods.

"It's nice here." Naoko said, looking up into the trees.

"Yes." Hiei said.

He found himself, sometimes, wanting to say more than a couple of words to her...but just couldn't bring himself to do so.

She turned over, facing Hiei and brought her knees up to her chin, as she hugged them.

"We're alike Hiei." Naoko said, smiling.

Hiei looked up at her, the first time since she came to the woods.

"We both have a bandaged arm." Naoko said.

Hiei looked at his arm and hers. " Yes." He said.

Naoko's eyes filled with curiousity.

" What's under your bandage Hiei?" Naoko asked.

"...A dragon." Hiei said, not daring to look at her.

He began to unbandage his arm, which shocked Naoko... he even shocked himself. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he was. Naoko eyes widened in curiousity, ever since she met Hiei he wore that bandage... and never had she seen him take it off.

Indeed he did have a dragon on his arm, like a black tattoo. It twirled around his whole arm, as if cursing him.

Naoko found herself crawling over to him, soon she found herself touching his arm. The first time in his life Hiei hadn't been angry at someone for touching him... he wasn't violent, he just let her do as she wished.

He looked into her curious purple eyes. He felt himself daze a bit.

"Ha..." Naoko gasped out a little, as she felt Hiei's hand over hers.

Hiei felt his heart begin to race. He had to stop this, she was driving him and his emotions nuts. 'This can't be happening. I have my orders.' he thought to himself, before looking up into her eyes.

"Hiei?" Naoko asked, a little confused.

He looked down at the floor, but didn't take his hand off of hers. "Naoko..." Hiei began, but was stopped.

"What is that?" Naoko asked, fear in her eyes.

Hiei turned around to be faced with a demon. 'How did I not notice it?' With that he took his katana out.

"Naoko run." Hiei calmly said to her.

Naoko stood up and ran behind the bushes.

' My emotions interfere. They are no good! I didn't even sense this demon coming. We just can't be..' Hiei thought and with that swung at the demon, sliceing through his arm.

The green bull demon might be ugly and clumsy looking, but it was swift and fast.

"I do not wish to fight you. I've only come for the girl." The demon said, not even paying any attention to his wounded arm.

Hiei felt himself fill with anger. "To get to her you'll have to go through me!"

Hiei again swung at the demon, cutting his stomache.

Naoko watched from the bushes. Hiei was really fighting as if he was going to kill the demon. Naoko felt her heart pound, as if it was going to come out of her mouth.

"No... not this again." Naoko whispered out.

She began to see the blood, and her heart pounded harder, it reminded her so much of what she didn't need to remeber. She couldn't hold it in... she didn't want Hiei to make the same mistake.

He watched as he again sliced though the demon.

"HIEI! STOP IT!" She yelled out, but he couldn't hear her.

'Please. NO more blood.' Naoko pleaded.

She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. She felt her cheeks moisten. She quickly wipped them, she had begun to cry without herself even noticing. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was remembering everything that had happened to her, at her home. She covered her face and began to cry.

'This is foolish.' with that she began to wip her face , and looked over at Hiei.

He and the bull demon had blood splattered all over themselves. Naoko watched, as with one swift moved Hiei slaughtered the demon and for one split second Naoko thought Hiei was Gushinou. Hiei slid his katana back into it's rightful place and made his way over to the bushes, toward Naoko.

She let out a sceam and began to cry uncontrollably.

"NO! NO MORE! Not again." Naoko cried out, as the memories began to slide into her mind.

To her, Hiei was just like Gushinou now. Just cruel, violent, and untrusting.

He looked at her shocked. She was now crying to herself out loud. He neared her and reached his arm out, to touch her. But as soon as she did, she whimpered and crawled away.

"Naoko..wh-" Hiei began, backig away a bit.

"STAY AWAY! YOU KILLED HIM!" With that Naoko stood up and began to run, barefoot.

Hiei stood there shocked.'What have I done...' He then realized exactly what he had done.

' I AM SUCH A FOOL!' He yelled at himself.

He threw his katana and it hit the tree with a loud thud.

----

Kurama was a wreck, he couldn't find Naoko. She asked to leave the house, but he refused to let her go.

' SHe must have left herself.' Kurama said.

Suddenly he heard footsteps nearing, he ran to the door and opened it. He was met with an embrace. Naoko hugged him shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"NAOKO! What happened?" Kurama asked, scared now.

"HIEI!" Naoko said looking up to Kurama her face heavily tear stained.

Kurama's eyes widened with fear, thinking something must have happened to Hiei.

Kurama gripped her tighter. He didn't want to see her like that.

"NO MORE! NO HIEI!" At those words Kurama knew that Naoko must have seen Hiei do something that scared her.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"HIEI KILLED HIM!" Naoko said, still crying uncontrollably.

Kurama looked into her eyes. ' KAMI! What did he do to her!'

She looked as if fear had stricken her whole body. He carried her inside, closing the door behind them.

----

Naoko's head lay in his lap, she was sleeping now. After all the crying, her cleaned her up a bit and but some clean clothes on her. SHe still cried afterwards so he hugged and caressed her, until she stopped shaking.

He rubbed her head, she looked peaceful, at last.

----------

Alright, I know this chapter was a whole lot shorter than the other, and not so good...but i'm working on it. I'm not much in a writing mood, but i sure don't want to fall behind on typing. So yea. Maybe i'll get more into the mood, during this 4 DAY WEEKEND! YOO HOO! LOL

OH AND FORGIVE ALL MY SPELLING ERRORS IF ANY!


	7. I Forbid You!

Alright...there are gonna be a couple surpirses in this chapter...and a little cuteness at the end...so prepare yourself...get into the mood. LOL!

Chapter 7: I FORBID YOU!

Kurama woke up to the warmthness of something next to him. His emerald eyes opened drowsily. He looked to his side to notice Naoko in red pajamas, looking very much like a cherry. She seemed to have gripped onto kurama's arm. He had heard her come in late at night, but didn't pay much attention to it. She must have been scared to be alone in her room.

Kurama nudged her a bit noticing it was almost time to go to school, in about an hour.

"Naoko." Kurama whispered.

She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice and immediately woke up.

"Oniisan..." She whispered out.

"It's okay. It's me." Kurama said, hugging her.

He felt her melt into his embrace. He himself was angry at Hiei, he was the one who had caused her to act in such a way.

"Come on Naoko, let's get ready for school." Kurama said, beginning to loosen his embrace around her.

"No!" Naoko yelled out, as she gripped onto him harder.

A shocked look came over Kurama's features.

"Don't leave me! I don't want to be by myself!" Naoko yelled out, tears already streaming down her face.

"Naoko... I won't leave you." Kurama soothed, as he wipped the tears from her soft face." But you must tell me what happened between you and Hiei."

Naoko nodded.

----

Kurama exited the school, Naoko right behind him, and close as she could be.

Kurama was furious with Hiei and also dissapointed in him. Now he had made the choice of what was to be done, to protect Naoko and Hiei.

"Naoko I want you to go home and lock yourself in. Alright." Kurama asked.

Naoko's eyes widened in fear, but then nodded her head.

"Be careful." Kurama said, as he saw her beginning to run.

Naoko nodded.

----

It was dark when Kurama went back home, he had been searching for Hiei but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. He let himself in, taking his shoes off. He noticed Naoko laying on the floor, the phone beside her, sleeping peacefully.

'She must have gotten tired of waiting.' He thought as he dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to her.

He wasn't going to just leave her there.

He wrapped his arms around her, but had to lay her back down, when he heard someone at the door. He noticed Naoko moving, but still layed her on the floor and went over by the door.

He opened the door revealing Hiei. Kurama instantly felt anger stinging him, but relaxed.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said, welcoming him.

"Hn." Hiei said, as he walked in.

"Hiei... I need to talk to you." Kurama said, as he made his way over to Naoko.

Hiei looked towards the floor when he noticed Naoko. Kurama layed her on the couch, and then made his way over to the kitchen. He noticed the guilty look on Hiei's face.

They sat on the floor, next to the table, as Kurama served both of them tea. Kurama began taking sips, but Hiei didn't even touch his.

"Hiei...I know what happened." Kurama said.

" I didn't think she would show up there. She shouldn't have been there!" Hiei said.

Kurama wanted to say something but stopped, at the sound of Naoko's voice.

"Oniisan?" Naoko asked, coming into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?" Kurama said.

But before anything could happen, Naoko stopped frozen in her steps at the sight of Hiei. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"NO! GET OUT!" Naoko yelled out before running out of the kitchen.

"NAOKO!" Kurama yelled out, running after her.

He found her in a corner crying her eyes out, he walked over to her and hugged her as Hiei walked over too.

"So what are you trying to say? That it was her fault she was there!" Kurama said, his temper running high.

"YES! She shouldn't have come. That's why I hadn't come." Hiei said.

"DON"T BLAME THIS ON HER HIEI! You should have known better, you should have known!" Kurama yelled out, as Naoko cried out in his arms.

"What was I suppose to do? Let the demon take her?" HIei yelled out.

"NO! You could have just taken her away! You didn't have to kill him right in front of her!" Kurama yelled out.

"You're getting out of hand fox!-" Hiei began.

"NO...you are...Hiei I'm forbidding you of seeing Naoko again." Kurama said, picking Naoko up in his arms.

Hiei's features changed from anger, to shock. He didn't want to argue with Kurama, it would just complicate things more. "Fine... if that's how things have to be...so be it." With that Hiei left.

----

Kurama tended to Naoko and took her into her room. "Naoko? Are you okay?"

Naoko nodded shakily. "Oniisan...Hiei's never going to come again?"

"No... I won't let him." Kurama said, unbandaging her arm.

He kissed her forhead, and told her that her wound was looking better. He told her he wasn't going to bandage it up until tomorrow, so it could air out a bit.

"Good night Oniisan!" Naoko said, lightly kissing Kurama's nose.

He chuckled. "Goodnight."

----

Kurama lay in bed...he had woken up but a few minutes ago. He just had to think about a couple of things...and Naoko was still asleep. Yesterday at night he had realized that now Naoko didn't have anyone to watch her from time to time. So now...he had a problem...

'I can't ask anyone to watch over her and I sure can't tell koenma what happened. The only solution left...teach her to fight.' Kurama thought.

Then one word came into his mind. 'Yusuke!'

"AHH!" Kurama jumped up from bed, at the sound of Naoko's screaming.

He ran to her bedroom. "NAOKO!"

He found her giggling, and he let out a sigh if relief.

"Oniisan?" Naoko said.

"Don't scare me like that." Kurama said, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Sorry Oniisan, but the little bird scared me." Naoko said, sliding onto the floor.

"What bird?" Kurama asked, staring at her confused.

"That one!" Naoko said, pointing into her open closet door.

Kurama looked up and saw a little dove, scared out of its wits in a little corner of the closet. "Oh...I see it."

"It came through the window... and I thought it was another...thingy.." Naoko said, looking towards the floor.

Kurama knew she was talking about the dagger. He smiled. "Do you want to hold it?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Naoko looked up into his face, smiling widely. "CAN I?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Yes. Hold on." Kurama said, as he walked over to the closet and prepared to struggle to get that bird.

He reached he palms over, ready to slowly clasp them over the bird, but surprisingly it ruffled it's feathers and hoped into Kurama's hands.

'Odd little bird.' Kurama said, smiling.

"DID YOU GET IT?" Naoko asked, hopping up and down.

"It sort of jumped into my hands, but yes i got it." Kurama said, coming out of the closet and walking over to Naoko.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Naoko yelled out, and she opened her hands and put them next to Kurama's.

The little dove looked around, then casually walked onto Naoko's hands.

Naoko giggled with glee. " It's small...and light."

"Yea." Kurama said, smiling.

He was happy that Naoko was smiling again. He looked curiously at the little white dove, but smiled nonetheless.

----------

Alright...yes...I know..lol...

oh yea... and if you all are wondering what the little dove is doign in this story...then let me answer...I used to have a small diamond dove...but it died not to long ago...and i just wanted to add his character in... he's just like the dove in this story. But yea... the dove is the beginning of some funny chapters...so hold onto your seats.

OKay...I have a little challenge for all of you... like a quiz...or something...i dunno what to call it.

But as you all know that little chapter of when they see each others sketchbook is coming up...after like 2 chapters...put still it's coming up. I already typed some of it...so yea.. Anyways... I want you all to tell me what you think will be in that sketch book...like the pictures and everything. Let see if you guys match up with mine! HAHAHA! The winner will get to read either one or two of my chapters ahead of time...(they still have to review of course! LOL)so yea! HAHAH!

LEts see who will win this one!


	8. Broken Nose

Alright...next chapter... hope ya'll enjoy it...and all those spelling errors.

Chapter 8: Broken Nose

Naoko sat at the foot of her futon, playing with the little white dove.

"I know I can't keep you, but oniisan never said anything about me playing with you." Naoko opened her hand revealing little seeds.

The white dove started making soft humming noises and instantly tried to run over to the seeds, he began to peck at them, which tickled Naoko's hand causing her to laugh.

She placed a small kiss on its tiny head, almost sucking his eyes out, but nonetheless he didn't complain, sqwuack or fly away, he stayed there peacefully.

"You're my new bestfriend, okay?" Naoko asked the little bird.

He flew onto her shoulder, and hummed in her ear.

"NAOKO! Come here for a sec! I have someone for you to meet." Kurama yelled out.

Naoko instantly stood up, almost knocking the bird off of her shoulder. "Oops.." She said, before slowing down her pace.

She stopped once she reached the living room. It was raining outside, and the person was drenched in water.

"Naoko, this is Yusuke." Kurama said, introducing him.

Yusuke slid his hair back, causing Naoko to stare. "Hi... so you must be the girl Kurama talks so much about."

Naoko blushed.

The little white dove flew from Naoko's shoulder onto Yusuke's wet hair. "Well...who's this?"

"We just found him." Kurama said, waving Naoko over.

She quickly walked behind Kurama.

"Weird little bird isn't he?" Yusuke said, before the bird started to peck his brains out.

"OW!" Yusuke said, trying to reach up for the bird.

Finally catching it, he handed it over to Kurama.

"He's the total opposite of her, isn't he." Yusuke said, pointing to the shy Naoko.

"Yes." Kurama said, "Anyways, Naoko, Yusuke here is going to train you.I've decided you need to learn how to fight. For your protection when i'm not around."

"Okay." Naoko said, shyly.

Even though, of course she didn't exactly know what he meant. She still went along with it, hoping to actually know what he did mean.

"It's raining outside, so how about we train a bit inside?" Yusuke said, breaking the silence a bit.

"Well, i'll be back in a bit. I have to go outside for something." Kurama said, putting the bird on the windowsill.

Naoko looked at the bird, reminding her of someone. But shook the thought of her head. "But oniisan it's raining your going to get sick."

"Don't worry about me." Kurama said, walking out.

"So... let's get started." Yusuke said, taking his jacket off.

Naoko stood there, cheeks flushing. She had to admit Yusuke was very attractive.

"Hey girlie, what do you have under that skirt." Yusuke asked.

Of course Yusuke didn't mean it pervertedly and Naoko didn't take it that way either. She answered him like it was any other question.

"Shorts.." She asnwered quietly.

"Alright come here." Yusuke said.

She slowly walked over to him.

"Okay, stay still." he said, before stepping behind her.

Naoko could feel herself grow hot as she felt Yusuke's hand on her hips, then unsipping her skirt from the back. His hands touching her bussom a couple of times.

She didn't move though. 'If oniisan trusts him. Then so can I.'

"Don't worry... i'm just taking it off. Girls can't train in skirts.' Yusuke said, noticing the redness of her face.

Naoko sighed relief, as her skirt fell down to her ankles. She stopped out of it and layed it on the couch. Then moved back in the front of Yusuke.

"Okay... I want you to block my hits." Yusuke said, as Naoko nodded.

"Block?" Naoko asked, uncertain of what to do.

"Yea..try to not let my fists hit you." Yusuke said, getting into stance.

When she saw his fist move, she immediately threw herself on the floor. Yusuke froze.

"No...your supposed to block my hits using your own hands." Yusuke said.

Naoko stood up, shaking a bit. "Okay."

"Ready?" Before Naoko could answer his fist flew right at her head, and again she ducked, hitting the floor harder than she should have.

"Girlie you can't do that. You have to stop my fists." Yusuke said, walking over to her.

"I'm scared... you might hit me." Naoko said, her hair covering up her face.

'How do i make this girl swing at me back?' Yusuke thought to himself, sighing a bit.

----

After several...several tries!

Naoko still jumped down to the floor for refuge everytime Yusuke swung...and it was getting tiring. Finally getting an idea of what his moves should be, he put his plan to work.

"Are you scared of everything and everyone Naoko?" Yusuke asked as she stood up.

Naoko looked to the ground and didn't answer him.

"You are such a wuss! Can't you even stay off the ground for a minute!" Yusuke yelled at her.

Naoko's hands reached up to her face, getting ready for the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Your about to cry! You can't even hold them in...just because i'm saying the truth." Yusuke said.

"I am not a wuss." Naoko said, to quietly, Yusuke didn't even hear her.

"Did you say something...Probably not. YOu probably won't fight cause you think i'll break that little pretty face of yours. You think your so precious." Yusuke said.

"Shut up." Naoko said, quietly again.

"Oh...I think girlie here said another word. "Guess what...you sound like such a little bitc-"

Before Yusuke could even finish his sentence Naoko's fist met with his face.

"OWWW! MY FREAKIN NOSE!" Yusuke yelled out.

Kurama was chuckling from the side. Naoko stood there, her eyes wide with fear, gripping her fist. As Naoko backed off, Kurama walked up to Yusuke.

"Detective... maybe your little plans aren't as succesful as you think." Kurama said, handing Yusuke a towel to stop the bleeding.

"i didn't know girlie would hit so hard. I mean...look at her." Yusuke said, holding his head back.

"Don't let looks deceieve you." Kurama said, chuckling.

"I think she broke my nose..." Yusuke whined.

----------

Okay...short ass chapter...but don't mind me! hahaha... anyways...

Oh yea about the whole sketchbook thing...what i meant was...use your imagination and creativity and what you remember from this story and make new sketches...

Everyone popped out with the whole Kurama and hiei...plus the teddy bear thingy...but i'm not talking about the ones i mentioned...i'm talking about the ones she drew without me having told it in the story. I'm not about to write everytime she drew a pic. I'll give you a hint...there are about 10. pics...or more that she drew...so GUESS GUESS GUESS! Okay... please join in everyone? PLEASE!

I'll give you guys...from this chapter..to the next chapter...and that's it...so yea...the next chapter is the last chapter you guys have to try and win! SO YEA!


	9. Tumbling Down

Yea..short...and a very long wait...SORRY! Anyways..read on!

Chapter 9: Tumbling Down

Naoko sat on the windowsill...her legs hangin out the window. She soothed the little doves feathers, it would be it's last day here. It had stopped raining ever since she hit Yusuke in his nose a little too hard, and today it weas beautiful outside. Since then...(the little incident with Yusuke) Naoko had trained wiht him everyday...today was their 4th day of training. Kurama had noticed somehting about Naoko. She was maturing...every fist she threw at Yusuke got stronger and stronger...she still had a childish voice, but her words were maturing.

----

Yusuke landed on the floor with a thud. "OW! Okay...take it easy on me...the bruising you've given me these past days aren't doing me any good." He said, rubbing his arm."BY the way...i'm going easy on you. I could easily woop you!"

Naoko smiled. "Okay...if you say so.."

Yusuke looked around. "How about we take a break?"

"Okay." Naoko said, walking over by Yusuke. "Where to?"

"How about ice cream?" Yusuke asked. "My treat?"

Naoko smiled and nodded." Okay."

----

Naoko sat on a bench, eating her ice cream. This reminded her of Hiei so much...it sort of hurt. She had fgured out that Hiei had killed that demon for her safety... it was the only ting to do...she accepted that fact. It was just hard for her to see Hiei kill him so merciless. She had to admit it... she missed him, yet she didn't know why.

"You should hurry up and eat that ice cream." Yusuke said, knockin her out of her little day dream.

"OH!" She said, noticing it was starting to melt.

She started to lick the ice cream cone, unconscious of the new arrival.

"Haven't see you in a very long time." Yusuke said.

"I'm not allowed to show up around here anymore." Hiei said, standing next to Yusuke and a good amount of space away from Naoko.

"Hiei... maybe you should leave. I don't think it's a good idea to be here." Yusuke said, standing up.

Naoko noticed a shift in Yusuke's movements and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Uh...Naoko...lets go." Yusuke said, helping her off the bench and walking off with her.

Naoko obidiently grabbed Yusuke's hand and walked off with him.

----

Kawa and Yusuke walked in the empty house, well except for Kurama who you had to strain your ears to even hear him.

"I'll be right back okay?" Yusuke said, walking off to find Kurama.

Kurama was patiently and calmly sitting in a chair at his desk.

"How's it goin Kurama?" Yusuke said, leaning against the wall.

"Great." Kurama answered, his eyes on the paper before him.

"You know...I saw Hiei today..." Yusuke began.

Kurama's eyes went away from the paper and looked right into Yusuke's.

"I think you're being a little to harsh...with him." Yusuke said, challenging Kurama's glare.

"I must disagree with you Yusuke. You would have done the same thing if you would have seen the condition he left her in." Kurama replied.

"Well, when she saw him she didn't freak out or cry or anything as a matter of fact." Yusuke said, right away knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"You let him see her." Kurama asked, going back to his work.

"Sorry... we went out for ice cream, and he happened to show up." Yusuke said, beginning to leave the room.

----

Naoko strolled into her room. She spotted the little dove and smiled.

"Hi little one. I've found your name, Hieki. Now... it's time for me to let you go." With that Naoko picked the dove and walked over to her window.

"Bye Hieki." With the she flung her hands away from her, letting the little dove fly from her hands.

She sat on the windowsill admiring the birds flight.

"It's time to go check on mother." Naoko said, as she stepped off the windowsill and strolled out of her room.

----

Kurama stood up from his desk and leaned against the wall.

'Maybe I was too hard on Hiei, but I couldn't control my anger at that moment.' Kurama said, to himself as he frustratedly put his head in his hands.

"Kurama! Where's Naoko?" Yusuke yelled out.

"What?" Kurama asked, standing up straight.

"Well, I left her in the living room and I checked there and in her room, she's in neither." Yusuke explained himself.

"You left her? You know that girl causes too much trouble for herself!" Kurama yelled out.

----

Click!...Clack!

Naoko watched as the rock she had kicked hit the floor.

'I'm going to anger Kurama...but what can I do. I have to see my mom. I have to check if she really is alright.' Naoko said, as she continued walking.

Before she realized it and before anger or fear could strike her, she was in front of her old home.

"Okay, Let's do this." Naoko said, walking through the back of the house.

She began climbing up the little vine fence.

'Almost there...just a little bit more...' Naoko couraged herself to go on further.

She sighed relief as she touched the window. She looked in and stopped moving all together.

Her mother was sleeping peacefully on the bed, it was getting dark. She could tell her mother was alive because of the little lump going up and down. Naoko smiled.

'So you really are safe mom.' She noticed her mother didn't have anymarkings on her face, which was a very good sign.

"AH!" SHe breathed out as she lost her grip on the vine fence and came tumbling down a couple vine sticks.

'That was so close.' She told herself s she held on for dear life.

CRACK!

"AHH!" She yelled as this time she truly did come tumbling down.

But she didn't hit the hard ground, the total opposite. She landed in strong arms.

"You really should be more careful." She heard someone's voice.

"NaokO!" She couldn't mistake that voice anywhere, Kurama.

"Next time keep a better eye on her!" The voice yelled out, as he out her on her feet.

"WOW! You're actually okay." Yusuke said, appearing.

Naoko turned around to properly thank whoever saved her. "Th-" But no one was there.

She turned back around to notice Kurama walking away.

"Oniisan...who save me." Naoko asked, clearly confused.

"Let's talk about this at home." Kurama said, holding her hand roughly.

"I know I got you mad." Naoko said, looking towards the floor as she walked.

"Let's talk about this at home." Kurama said, a little harsher this time.

---------

Okay...this is my latest chapter...hope you like it...sorry i couldn't update sooner...BUSY as HECK! Sorry it's short...and just to let you all know this is your last chance on winning that little contest...(to know what contest read the chapter before this one!)

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING!


End file.
